


Последний довод

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидия пытается добиться от Айзека правды уже третий день, придумывая сотни аргументов, чтобы он ей доверился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний довод

Лидия пытается добиться от Айзека правды уже третий день, придумывая сотни аргументов, чтобы он ей доверился.

Уговоры, угрозы, шантаж. 

— Айзек... — только начинает она и тут же получает твердокаменное «нет». 

Мартин со злости топает ногой, но это особо не помогает, конечно. 

Удивительно, что год назад она бы навряд ли даже в лицо его узнала, а сейчас не может прожить и суток, чтобы не сказать его чертового, совсем не американского имени. 

Стайлз слишком часто шутит на тему его имени, клыков и шарфа. Лидии не остается даже маленького повода для язвительного комментария. 

Мартин, честно говоря, даже не задается вопросом, почему ей так важно знать, встречается Лейхи с Эллисон или нет. Но если бы она задумалась об этом, то, тряхнув волосами, сказала бы какую-нибудь чушь о том, что ей не все равно, с кем гуляет ее лучшая подруга. Вопрос о том, чтобы спросить об этом у самой Арджент, совершенно точно был бы забыт. 

— Айзек, — Лидия хватает его за предплечье и чувствует, как бугрятся мышцы под ее пальцами. Он едва не впечатывает ее в стену и невнятно ругается, когда понимает, что это всего лишь Мартин. 

— Нет, Лидия, я не хочу обсуждать с тобой мои отношения с Эллисон, — на протяжении трех дней Мартин слышит это уже раз в сотый, но голос Лейхи ничуть не меняется, оставаясь таким же спокойным, с мягким, терпеливым напором на отказ. 

— Тогда последний довод, — обреченно произносит Лидия и выдыхает весь воздух из легких. 

У нее есть опыт подобного общения с оборотнями, и она легко обвивает Лейхи за шею, не давая даже шанса ускользнуть. Впрочем, Айзек и не пытается. Он стоит, замерев, словно каменная статуя, и проявляет реакцию только тогда, когда Мартин со злости кусает его за нижнюю губу. Лейхи рычит, дергает шеей в попытке отстраниться, но Лидия крепко цепляется за его волосы и тянет назад, откидываясь спиной на стену и оголяя свои круглые, белые плечи. 

— Я не встречаюсь с Арджент, — выдыхает Лейхи, забираясь руками под ее блузку. Он очерчивает ее ребра на впалом животе своими пальцами и оглаживает косточки ее черного лифчика, заставляя подавить стон. 

— Правильно. Ты встречаешься со мной, — самодовольно улыбается Лидия и проводит темно-синими ноготками по его острым скулам.


End file.
